Calm before the storm
by Ceciliayelrac
Summary: Brennan starts to have dreams about the brother he thought was dead and starts to search for him again. But ends up making everyone mad at him in the process. Thank you for all the reviews! It was really encouraging(well most anyways)
1. The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of the characters. Wish I did, but I don't. Authors Note: This is my second story about Mutant X. It came to me at a whim and just popped into my head. I hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Calm before the Storm  
  
The calm before the storm. That's what it felt like. There was this almost deafening silence that burrowed into your soul and ate away at your pride when you left everything bottled up. You would think that when you didn't tell anybody what you were feeling that you would keep your pride in tacked, but that was obviously not the case here. There was no way that I would let them destroy the wall of defenses around my mind. I wouldn't let Emma anywhere near me because I knew that she wouldn't hesitate to dive into my mind and personally make me reveal my emotions. She would know them herself but I just knew that she would never tell the others without my consent and I was never going to give that to her. The others had no problem with telling each other about how they felt. They saw it has a comfort, almost a joy to let their feelings out in the open. And they often thought that I should feel the same way. I was brought up differently from them. I would never allow myself to show them what I truly felt for fear that I would be punished for doing so. None of them had a really happy childhood. But at least they had one. I had to grow up to quickly to enjoy the pleasures of innocence. They never had to worry about looking out for their younger siblings because their parents where to absorbed in their own problems to deal with theirs. They never had to watch their brother get taken away by two tall huge men who shot electricity out of their hands, just like they did. They never had to feel the quilt whenever they used their powers because they were afraid that in some way, they where hurting their brother even more then the men did. No, they would never know exactly how that felt. And I hope no one else ever has to. I am sitting alone on my bed at about 3:00 in the morning, and suddenly these random thoughts start pouring into my mind. Completely different then anything I would have ever thought about thinking about. They almost weren't really thoughts, but locations and coordinates. Then there were images of places I had never been before; places that looked like they shouldn't even exist. It was has if someone was guiding me down a long hallway with doors on all sides. When I looked closer I could see bars like in a prison. There were small rooms on the other side of the bars, and lying on every bed was a person. Some where really old with long gray beards and they were talking to themselves, ranting on and on about what there life was like out of the compound. But in other rooms there where kids not older then 10. Some of the kids would be sitting on the floor staring at the wall with a look of defeat on there face, while others would be pushing and pulling at the bars of the cell trying desperately to get out. There was one room that I was really drawn to, though. Has I looked in, I could see a boy around 17 years old. He was facing the wall and sitting patiently. He had dark brown hair that went to his ears and he was really skinny. The boy then started to slowly turn around, while humming an old tone that my siblings and me used to sing constantly. First I saw his noes, then his mouth, and finally his eyes. Has I took in his features and put them together, I saw the face that had been haunting me for years. It was my brother. Has suddenly has I had come to this dream state, I was starting to go back into reality. Has I was beginning to see my room again I screamed. I screamed with everything I had in me. I have no idea why I did it, maybe it was just the after effects of going to that place in my mind or maybe (and the more likely reason) I screamed because I had just seen the face of the person I thought was dead long ago. Whatever the reason, I screamed and I could hear doorways opening and closing down the hall and faded voices whispering to each other. Just has I was starting to compose myself, I felt a slight tug at the back of my mind. That only meant one thing, that Emma was trying to get into my mind to see if everything was all right. I shoved with all my might to get her out of my head, I didn't want her to read me and see why I had screamed. She reluctantly backed away and instead told the others to go to my room. Jesse was the first one to enter. He looked around the room to see if there was anybody here and finally looked at me. There was concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked with the others not far behind. They all looked at me to see why I had screamed but I quickly put on the face to back off and leave me alone. "I'm fine, I was just testing my lungs." I said jokingly to try and get off the subject. I really did not want to discuss with them the reason why I had screamed, only if it was life or death. But in this case, it could be. "Well, the next time you do that please wait till after we get up. I really don't like to be woken up during my beauty sleep." Shalimar said, getting the hint. "And we all know you need that!" Jesse said teasingly. But he had a good- natured grin on his face stating that he didn't mean it. "Shut up, Jesse, I know where you sleep!" Adam wasn't so easy to let me off the hook. He looked at me has if he knew that I was hiding something. He seemed to know a lot about me, things that I would never tell anyone. He knows that I have trouble sleeping a lot, but he also knows that that doesn't mean I would scream to wake everybody else up to. "Brennan, what happened? You wouldn't just scream like that for no reason." I looked right into his eyes and put on the best convincing face I could come up with and told him, "It was nothing. I just had a nightmare. I'll survive." Adam shook his head but agreed with me. "Okay, but if you want to tell me or any of us about it, were open." "Thanks, but can I try and get some more sleep know?" The others looked and each other and started to leave. Everyone except Emma left my room. She looked at me with an almost hurt look in her eyes. But she was making that face of hers that said she wasn't going to leave without a fight. "Why did you shove me out of your mind. I was only trying to see if you were all right." "You know how I don't like you or anybody else to be looking around my head. Even I don't know what all I am thinking, why would I want you too." By the look on her face this was definitely the wrong choice of words. "Well, I'm sorry if I was concerned for you Brennan. It won't happen again." And with that Emma stormed out of the room, obviously furious. I quickly started to walk after her, thinking of something that wouldn't make her even more mad at me. "Emma. Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't be mad at me." Emma turned around and glared at me. I tried to put on the best puppy -dog face I could manage, and it seemed to work because her facial features started to soften immensely. "You know I was just trying to help. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. But you do know that you can tell me anything. I'm always here to listen to you if you need me to." "Thanks, but I'll be fine. Goodnight!" Emma gave me a soft smile and turned to head to her room. I watched until she got to her door and walked inside. She looked back and sighed, but finally she closed the door and turned of her light. As soon as she shut of the light, I turned and headed toward one of the many computers in Sanctuary. I booted up the computer and went on the Internet, and I started to hack my way into any prison site in the city and surrounding areas. I typed in my brother's name, which was Jordan Mulwray, into the database and started to search for any related files. I had to find out if that place I had seen in my waking dream was real or if it was just my conscience. There was nothing there. So I tried in the Genomex database. It took me a little while but I found what I was looking for. There were two files, one on me and the other on my brother, Jordan Mulwray. I had already seen the file on me, but I had never thought to look for my brother's, I thought he was dead. And here it is, right under my nose. It says that he is part of an experiment that tested to see if mutants could withstand torture and harsh climate, and still be able to use there powers. "Wait a minute? Did they say mutant? My brother wasn't a mutant; at least I think he wasn't. But that does explain why those men took him." I am talking to myself. God, I think I'm going crazy. "Took who?" I heard from behind me. But before I turned around to see what it was I quickly closed the file down. I couldn't let anybody see that file. Not even if they wanted to help me. When I turned around, I saw who it was. Jesse was standing behind my chair looking down my shoulder. I hadn't heard him come over. "What are you doing here?" "I heard walking and then the computer booting up and a lot of typing. You must have been doing some serious hacking. What were you doing?" Jesse was not trying to hide his curiosity; he wanted to know what I was doing and what I was hiding from them. "I was just looking through the Genomex database, trying to find some resent plans. I couldn't get back to sleep." I wasn't completely lying, I was going through the Genomex database and I couldn't sleep even though I never tried to get back to sleep in the first place. "What did you close down?" Jesse wasn't giving up so easily this time. "Nothing, just a thing that popped up." I faked a yawn, trying to act like I was getting sleepy. "You know, I think that I am going to go back to sleep. Goodnight, Jesse. Sorry for waking you up." I stood up and walked to my room. Hopefully Jesse wouldn't look at what I was looking at. I really did not want to explain why I was looking at that. So I was trying to look as normal as possible. But I think everyone was getting suspicious anyway. I would have to make them think everything was okay. I had to.  
  
End of first chapter---PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. The next morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X and never will. : tear, tear: Authors Note: This is the quickest continuation I have ever written. This story just sort of came out of now where. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The Next Morning  
  
The next morning, everyone was acting really strange. They all didn't know what to say to me and didn't want to make me angry. It looked has though Jesse had told everyone what I was doing last night. Great know everyone is going to be walking on eggshells around me. This is my problem, not theirs. They don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I have to get away from sanctuary so I can go online again without them breathing down my back. Could they just let me handle my business alone and without worrying if they would find out and yell at me? I'm 29 years old. I don't need a babysitter. We all did are normal routine and started to train. But there were no real conversations going on. Emma kept glancing over at me with a look of confusion. God, I have to get out of here. Finally, at about 4:00 p.m. I got out of Sanctuary to go to the library. I am now typing furiously at the keyboard trying to get into the file I had reached last night. But it wasn't there. My file was still there, but Jordan's had seemed to disappear. I looked everywhere, on new files or deleted ones, everywhere. But there was nothing. I stayed at the library looking for any related files and sites. But at about 8:00 p.m. Shalimar called me on my com link asking for me to come back to sanctuary. She didn't say anything else and left me getting off the computer and rushing there. This better be an emergency or I will be very ticked off. When I got there, everyone was gathered around the computer. They looked up when I entered and their expressions showed fear and disbelief, but also anger. Adam spoke first, "Brennan, there is a message for you. But before you see this, hear me out. Whatever is going on we will help you in anyway we can and there is one more thing-" But Adam never got to finish because Emma cut him off and was yelling at me. "How could you not tell us, Brennan. How could you not have told me? This isn't something your keep to yourself. Because of your arrogance this boy could be dead." That was when it started to click. They had gotten something from Jordan or the people who had him. When I heard this I immediately ran over to the screen to read the message. On the screen was an e-mail addressed to Adam, not me. The message simply stated 'We have the boy, Jordan Mulwray. He has become a nuisance to us and we wish to get rid of him. But the only way we will not kill him is if his older brother, Brennan Mulwray, is brought to us and takes his place. If you do not except within 3 days than we will kill the boy. If you except, meet us anytime before the third day at the warehouse on Brooklyn street. Come alone.' Has I finished reading this; I looked up to see what the others reaction was. They all had an angry look on their faces. I was in shock. This was all too much. First my dream and now a threat on my brothers life, who I thought was dead long ago. I slowly lowered myself to a nearby chair and sat down with a soft thud. "I thought he was dead. I. I haven't seen him in 7 years." This was all that would escape my mouth. The others expressions changed from angry to sympathetic, I could stand anger and hurt but not sympathy. So I quickly stood up and started to pace back and forth around the room. Jesse opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, so instead he looked away. "Is this related to why you screamed last night?" Emma spoke up and looked me directly in the eye causing me to stop pacing. Jesse seemed to find his voice, so he added, "And why you were on the computer last night and wouldn't let me see what you were doing?" I glared at Jesse and made him look away again. "Why do you guys care in the first place? This is my problem and I can handle it!" I was getting angry myself know. Where did they ever get the idea that they could invade my personal life? Just because we worked together doesn't mean that I have to tell them everything. "Because we worry about you, Brennan. You always separate yourself from us and you never tell us what you're feeling. It's not normal. Just let us into your life once in a while." Shalimar was know speaking, she had kept silent most of the time. "Why don't you guys just leave me alone and give me my space. I told you this is my problem. I will handle it. So I am going to go know and find my brother! If I die, it's my problem. You can always find someone else to replace me who is willing to share every thought that goes through their head with you!" With this I walked out of the room and headed for the door. I had no idea what I was going to do, I just knew that I had to get out of there. As I was about to reach for the doorknob, I heard footsteps behind me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to turn me around. I don't know what got into me, but I charged up my power and turned around. Looking the person straight in the eye, which was Adam, I said, "Let Me Go, Know." And for the first time in my time here, I see fear in Adam's eyes. He was scared for me, or of me. He let go of my shoulder and without a second thought I turned around and walked out the door. I didn't look back once. I just had to get away from here and find my brother, before it was too late.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2 PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. I know that I have to do this

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of the Characters, except for Jordan and Adrea. Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! And I have tried to get the text to stay in the way I have typed it but it never seems to work. If you know how to do this, PLEASE TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
I know that I have to do this.  
  
I know that I have to do this. But when I walked through that door, for the first time in my life, I wanted them to follow me and. and even help me. This is all just too much for me to handle alone. I am so scared. I know that if they followed me though, that they have a good chance of being captured or even killed. But I had already let Jordan down once, and I was not going to do that again. Even if I get killed in the process. I know where they are making the switch exactly. I lived there for 2 months. We were hiding from the two men who where trying to kill us. They had caught my little sister once, and we barely got there in time before they killed her. We figured that the best place to hide from them was in a deserted place, like the warehouse. This was my fatal mistake. They had found us and eventually went after my brother, supposedly killing him. After that I had vowed never to come here again. And know am breaking that vow. I had hiked down the mountain and found a nice black porch. I quickly hot-wired the car and I started down the road to my brother. All the places that were passing by out the window, where places I never wanted to be at again. There were to many memories locked up in every street and corner that I wanted to forget desperately. I got caught up in all the memories that I barely missed an oncoming car, but I swerved out of the way fast enough. The guy in the car yelled at me and swore at me. I swore right back at him. In every pedestrian I paced I swear that I see my siblings' faces. In a little girl I saw Adrea's face and in then I saw Jordan. But Jordan's face didn't melt back into the real person's face like Adrea's did. This one stayed and he seemed to see me. His eyes followed the car has it passed. I quickly pulled the car over and ran out to the sidewalk. Jordan kept on walking though. He didn't stop and achnoloige my presence. So I started to run up to him. I was 5 steps away from grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, when he suddenly turned around. But it wasn't Jordan. It was just another pedestrian walking peacefully around, who happened to think that I was going to mug him. He tried to hit me but I shoved him off. "Hey, back off. I thought you were someone I knew. No harm done." I raised my hands and walked crestfallen back to the car I had stolen. I could have sworn that that was my brother. I must be going insane, slipping even farther into the darkness then I had been 5 years ago. I drove away thinking about how I was going to get into the warehouse. I had to try to get him out of there safely and the best way seemed to be sneaking in and taking him, and if that didn't work then I would give myself up for Jordan's safety. There was no way I was going to leave that place without my brother, no way.  
  
From that night that Brennan woke us all up screaming, I knew that something was wrong. From the brief glimpse that I saw from his mind, he was in turmoil, debating what to do. Although I don't know what for exactly. Then when Jesse had told us that he had found Brennan on the computer that same night on the Genomex database, but when Brennan saw that Jesse was here he closed the window. This just sparked more suspicions for everybody. But know, with this letter and Brennan's sudden outburst and wanting to go we all knew that we had to find out what was going on before Brennan got himself killed. There were so many things that weren't right. Like why did the kidnappers send the e-mail to Adam and not to Brennan? That didn't make any sense because we had no idea who these people were and they seemed to know everything about us. But what was the scariest was Brennan's reaction to it. He is normally calm and collected, in all the time I have known him he has never acted liked that. We had to find him. If he got himself killed, then we would lose the big brother to the team. He had become more then just a teammate to all of us. He protected us and always listened, even though he wouldn't let us return the favor. He never told us what was on his mind. He is the most secretive one out of all of us, even Adam. He rarely ever mentioned his family, and when he did it was always on a need to know basis. Now we have to dig into Brennan's past to protect him. Once we find him we all know that he is going to be very mad at us, but this is for his own good. I just hope he sees that.  
  
End of Chapter 3 PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. The warehouse

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X and never will. Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I will write more has fast has I can. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The Warehouse  
  
The drive to the warehouse was long and filled with questions that I had no answer to yet. There is no word that can describe this feeling of dread that I have in my stomach. You would think that I would be happy that I had found my brother at last, but there was something that didn't seem right. Maybe it was the fact that this is the first thing I have done entirely by myself in over a year. A year ago I would have taken everything in my stride, but now it felt wrong to be doing this by myself. But my brothers safety is more important then a silly feeling in my stomach. I had just pulled into the drive to the warehouse, when another one of those waking dreams happened again. This time it was of the warehouse. It was more of a memory then a dream. I saw my sister being dragged from my brother's arms and the men throwing my brother into the wall. The men dragged her away while she screamed for my help. I then saw myself curled up on the floor shaking from the blast of electricity that they had shoot at me. Then my brother looked directly at me, me, not the younger one and said, 'Turn back. Don't come here or you will not make it out.' Then it all disappeared and I was in the same place on the road that I had been when I had that vision type thing, or whatever it was. That feeling of dread that I had in my stomach turned 10x worse, but I was still going to go in there to get my brother. It didn't matter if I died in the process. "Sorry, Jordan, but I'm going to get you out of there." I parked the car in a place that was hidden from sight from the road. I got out and slowly and quietly walked over to one of the broken windows. I found a box to step on and looked into the window. Nobody was there. So I decided to go in. The door was half-open. I didn't risk opening or closing the door the rest of the way just incase there was someone here and I lost the element of surprise. The building was as silent as the dead. There were boxes piled up by one of the walls, and almost all of the windows had at least 1 or 2 holes in it. The rest of the place was pretty open. There were stairs leading up into the next level which looked pretty bare to. I decided to explore the rest of the rooms in the warehouse. I didn't want to break the silence in the building, in case this surprised the people who had Jordan captive. I climbed up the stairs quietly, there was dust everywhere and you couldn't really set your hand anywhere without disturbing it. Just has I had turned around to look over the edge of the railing, there was a sound of footsteps coming from the ground floor. There was a doorway in the middle of the floor, there where no rooms surrounding it and there was nothing in back or in front of the door. I started to cautiously make my way back down the steps. When I reached the ground level, I charged my power and at a moments notice I was ready to shock anyone or anything. When I was about 5 steps from the door, it slowly opened. There was a creaking noise, the door stopped moving when it was more than ¾ of the way open. There was no one there, just a room of darkness. Slowly, has if on que, it started to grow lighter and lighter until you could just make out the outline of two figures standing in the doorway. They started to slowly walk out of the room. When they stepped out of the room I knew instantly whom these people where. They where the same people who had taken Jordan in the beginning, but these people didn't look a day older then I had last seen them. Both where about 6 feet tall and bald. They had a very muscular build and looked like they could seriously hurt you if they just flicked you with one of their fingers. After them came out a group of younger men who didn't look so dangerous. They didn't have any weapons; they weren't carrying anything at all. The men where in a circle and seemed to be gathered around something. They slowly separated and I could see who was in the center of them. It was Jordan. He was tied up and bruised. "Jordan!" I hadn't mean to say anything, but seeing him for the first time in years had more of an effect on me then I had expected. "Brennan, why did you come? I warned you!" Jordan said quickly, but a blow from the man quickly silenced him at his right side. He cringed and fell to the ground. One of the two huge men spoke up with little emotion in his voice, "Are you prepared to exchange yourself for your brothers safety?" I looked into my brothers eyes has he looked at me. Jordan was slowly shaking his head and mouthing for me to leave when I still could. There was no way in hell that I was going to leave now. "Yes, I am. But untie my brother know, and let me see him leave before I go with you." "Fine. Let the boy go." He told the men. They roughly cut the roped around his wrists. When they were done they shoved him toward the door. Jordan looked at me has he left. His eyes where begging me to make some attempt to get out of there. But if I did anything now then they might kill him. Two of the men came over to me and put handcuffs on me. They also had a bucket with them. It was filled with water. They poured it over my head. They knew what they where doing. I could have easily shocked them and ran toward the door if they hadn't put water on me. Know that option was gone. Jordan was already halfway out the door. Then my nightmare began. One of the huge men, the one who hadn't talked at all, took a gun out of his pocket. He aimed it at Jordan and shot directly at his heart. He had already shot the bullet before I could do anything to stop him. Jordan crumbled to the floor with blood forming a pool around him. "JORDAN! JORDAN! You lied! You said if I came with you then you would let Jordan go unharmed. You lied!" "You didn't really think that we would let someone has special and has stable back into society so he could destroy our project by exposing us, did you?" The huge man said. He lifted his hand and waved at one of the men. The man walked over to my brother and knelt down. He laid his hand on his neck to check his pulse. "He's dead, sir." I couldn't believe this. I wouldn't believe this. He couldn't be right. Jordan was not dead. "NO, JORDAN!"  
  
Emma had been in a trance for over an hour trying to find where and what Brennan was doing. One minute she was calm and the next she was shaking and crying. We tried to comfort her and bring her back to conciseness, but she wouldn't do it. Then her eyes opened and she screamed has loud has she could. "NOOOOOOOOO!" End of chapter 4 PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
